The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 1,683,727 September 11, 1928 Rose 2,362,523 November 14, 1944 Armstrong, Jr., et al. 2,385,600 September 25, 1945 Banua 3,071,281 January 1, 1963 Sawai 3,078,016 February 19, 1963 Judy 3,202,324 August 24, 1965 Honnet, et al. 3,872,868 March 25, 1975 Kline 3,883,024 May 13, 1975 Thomas 3,998,360 December 21, 1976 Mack 4,018,363 April 19, 1977 Cassia 4,085,867 April 25, 1978 Heller 4,101,043 July 18, 1978 Johnson, Jr., et al. 4,121,741 October 24, 1978 Adamson 4,228,928 October 21, 1980 Hocker, et al. 4,285,074 August 25, 1981 Leinberry Des. 267,856 February 8, 1983 Smith 4,428,507 January 31, 1984 Sneider 4,678,102 July 7, 1987 Ryder 5,044,522 Swptember 3, 1991 Roig, et al. 5,183,182 February 2, 1993 Comstock, et al. 5,353,965 October 11, 1994 Lee 5,421,488 June 6, 1995 Ehrbar 5,452,825 September 26, 1995 Comstock, et al. Des. 371,479 July 9,1996 Hirst ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,281 discloses a tubular container provided with threaded neck at each end which can be sealed with a threaded cap. The interior of the container can be accessed from either end. However, those ends are not complimentary formed, among other short-comings vis-a-vis the invention at issue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,867 discloses a dispensing system having a particular utility in a shower to dispense shampoo. A plastic container having a top opening to receive shampoo is provided with a squeeze pump on its lower end to dispense shampoo. A series of bottles is supported on the wall of a shower by means of an adhesively secured track. However, among other differences from the instant invention, it does not have complimentarily formed ends.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 267,856 shows a cylindrical container with access ports at both ends. Again, the ends are not complimentarily formed. Nor does it provide a flush mounted hanging device.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 371,479 shows a shower dispenser with a pivoting hook to suspend the dispenser from a support (not shown). Though even is hook does not provide for flush mounting, nor is it able to be contained within a liquid-fill opening.
The other prior art listed above, but not specifically discussed, teach other devices which further catalog the prior art of which the applicant is aware. These references diverge even more starkly from the references specifically distinguished above.